I Want One Direction story
by 1Dloversx
Summary: What happens when Gabby goes to L.A for a internship and meets Harry Styles? Read to find out :D rated M for maybe some future mature content ;
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people from One Direction, I only own the characters no one has ever heard of, so don't sue me, I am only writing this for my own (maybe others) enjoyment.

**Chapter 1.**

They say that if you want to make it in some sort of business, you go to Los Angeles. I sure hoped they were right.

I didn't want to make it in the acting business. That's just not for me. I loved photography, and I figured that Los Angeles is just where I had to go in order to do that.

I moved there, with funding from my parents, after my high school graduation. I was offered the chance to become an intern for some French photographer who I hadn't heard of installed in L.A. I moved into a small apartment that was close to the beach and great air conditioning, which helped with the intense summer heat.

The bright Los Angeles sun glared through my curtain as my alarm clock beeped. The screen read that it was 5:45am, which meant it was time to get ready. It was a week since I moved to LA and started my internship with Monsieur Devereaux, a French photographer, and things were going pretty good so far. Well, how could being a photographer for hot, sweaty, shirtless guys not go good?

By the time I got a shower and dried and lightly curled my hair, it was 6:20. With still over an hour left, I quickly changed into my white blouse and floral print skirt. I had to make myself look good, because, after all, this was an internship and I had to look good, and the word going around the office for the past week was that there was a new model coming in today, and he's british.

By the time I was ready and out the door, I was just on time, which is unusual for me. As I parked my car in the parking lot I noticed a limo out front, one of those small ones though. Maybe the rumors are true, maybe there is a new model today, I thought to myself as I got out. I couldn't help but feel curious as I walked through the doors of the building and made my to Monsieur Devereaux's office. Every time I went around a corner, I expected to see someone I knew from television standing in front of me.

Monsieur Devereaux snapped me out of my daydream as he said that he trusts me to do this next assignment by myself.

"I'm sure you already heard, but we have a new model with us and he's going to be here for the next three weeks," he said with his amazing french accent.

I thanked him as I exited his office, putting on a confident smile, and entering the photography room. And then i seen him. Heaven on earth isn't just a saying after seeing that sight. He was absoulutly gorgeous, standing there shirtless getting his make-up done. I didn't even realize I was staring until he faced me from across the room and gave me a cheeky grin.

I thought to myself, "this is going to be a good day".


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people from One Direction or the world of One Direction, I only own the characters no one have ever heard of, so don't sue me, I am only writing this for my own (maybe others) enjoyment.

As I snapped back to reality, I realized that Portia, the make-up artist that was working on that guy, was calling my name.

"Gabby, come here, there's someone here that you must meet!" she yelled out to me.

I tried to smooth out my skirt a little while I walked across the large room to where Portia was standing next to him.

"Harry, this is Gabby, and Gabby, this is Harry!" Portia said

"Hello," Harry said with a strong, British accent.

"Hello, you must be my new project," I said.

"Indeed I am. So I guess we're going to be seeing a lot of each other for the next two weeks?" he asked.

"I guess so," I replied. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go help get the props ready. Then, we can't get started.

The prop room was just down the hall, so it didn't take me very long. I helped Brandon, one of the backstage crew, take the lights, fans and more to the photography room. I always helped out with jobs I'm not assigned to do, because I never know when Monsieur Devereaux could decide I'm being lazy or inconsiderate, and get rid of me. This was the internship that could make my entrance into the photography world.

I could feel Harry's eyes on me as I bent over to put the lights in place. Even though I was the "sensible one" out of my friends back home, everyone still said I was a tease to the guys. So I decided to put that to work and give Harry a show. He was only here for two weeks, what did I have to lose?

I could see his eyes grow wider as I bent over more than necessary. Once I stood up, his cheeks turned to a bright pink, and he looked away, his curls flying. Once he had looked away, he realized that Portia was talking to him for the past five minutes. Portia looked back and forth between the both of us, and raised a questioning eyebrow. The awkward, yet fun and pleasing, moment ended when Monsieur Devereaux came in to check on us.

"Gabby, I hope you're not terrorizing our new model," he said. This comment made Portia laugh even more.

"Okay, chop chop! We don't have all day, here, people!"

Monsieur Devereaux went over the details of the shoot, and showed me some example shots of what he wanted me to do. I nodded, taking in all the information, and once he finished, he helped me adjust the lighting for the first few shots before leaving.

"Keep an eye on all of this, Portia, and make sure she gets the right shots and this all works out," I heard him whisper to Portia before he left.

Monsieur Devereaux often came back to check on us, not because he didn't trust me, he said because it was my first time by myself and Harrys first day, he wanted to make sure everything went smoothly.

The session went by so fast I didn't even realize what time it was. I dismissed Harry, and got Brandon to bring back the things to the storage room, helping him with the few occasional things.

My work was done for the day so I headed to my office to gather my things, then I headed out to my car. As soon as I got in the driver's seat and turned on the radio, I flipped out my blackberry to quickly check my messages. I had two new messages

From "Portia": (sent at 4:27pm)

You wanna go out tonight and maybe get a few drinks? :)

I sighed, I wasn't in the mood for drinks tonight, but I wanted to spend as much time out in the city as possible before I left so I quickly texted her back.

To "Portia": (sent at 4:32pm)

Sure, ring me later with the deets!

I then checked my other message. It was from my mom. She just wanted to know how I was so I decided to answer her later. I finally pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. Maybe I'd need those drinks, even if it was only going to be a coke or something of the sort, I had a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people from One Direction or the world of One Direction, I only own the characters no one have ever heard of, so don't sue me, I am only writing this for my own (maybe others) enjoyment

As soon as I got into my apartment I flopped down on the couch. Not long after getting comfortable, I heard my phone ringing from out in the kitchen. I groaned and got up to get it, hoping that it was Portia.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabby, this is Portia!"

"Oh, hey! So whats the plans for tonight?"

"Meet me and Brad at the pub down the street at 7, okay?" she said. Brad was one of the make-up artists at the studio.

"Okay, see you then," I said, then hung up. I decided to text my mom back before she started freaking out like she usually does if I don't answer her.

To: Mom (sent at 5:57pm)

Don't worry, I'm fine! It's really busy at the office lately so if I'm late answering you, thats why... I'm going out with some friends soon so I will call you later. Love you, xxx

I plugged my phone in and went to try to find something to wear. It was still 26 degrees celsius out, so I picked out a pair of shorts, a flowy Abercombie&Fitch tank top and a pair of sandals. The only make-up I put on was some mascara, eye liner and lip gloss. I recurled my hair and by the time I was ready it was 6:28pm, just enough time to walk down to the pub. I grabbed my iPhone and purse and I was in my way.

I plugged my headphones into my phone and put my music on. By the time I got there Portia was already there, sitting in our ususal spot, typing madly on her blackberry. She looked up as I sat down and then muttered something I didn't understand. It was probably something French.

I gave her a very confused look as I said "Is something wrong Portia?"

"Yeah," she muttered back "I'm suprised you haven't got a call yet!"

"The phone in my apartment haven't been working very good lately, but whats wrong?"

"Well y'know how your internship was supposed to be two weeks? Well Monsieur Devereaux said that Abby is coming back, so you now only have a week left!" she said as she went back to typing.

"What! This means that I'm going to have to go job hunting now!"

"No, there is no need for that apperently because Monsieur Devereaux is sending you to his office in London, England! _Fille chanceuse_!"

"London! Wow, I thought that Los Angeles was a big step but London! This is actually amazing!" I smiled and looked over towards the bar. There was two people over there, one looked very familliar but I couldn't remember his name and the other's face I couldn't see.

"Where is Brad?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"He was called back to work for some extra set-up."

"Oh. I wonder if anyone's gonna serve us" I muttered while reaching into my pocket to grab my phone. I though I heard it vibrate.

New Text Message From Unknown Number: (sent at 7:09pm)

Before opening it I wondered who it could be and how they got my number. But right before I got the chance to check a waiter came to ask us what we wanted. I just ordered a coke. Even if I wanted I drink, it was illegal for me to drink alcholic drinks just yet. Portia ordered some sort of fancy drink. The waiter was back in less than two minutes with our drinks, and then Portia took the chance to try to flirt with him. I must say, he was pretty hot.

I winked at Portia and went back to checking my phone. The message read:

From Unknown Number: (sent at 7:09pm)

Hey babe, this is Harry, I got your number off Portia ;) I was wondering if maybe you'd fancy coming to McDonalds with me? :D x

I looked over at Portia who obviously just read that message over my sholder. I saved Harry's number in my phone then looked back over at her. She whispered to me "Go with Harry, I think I'm going to have some fun here". She winked and shoved me towards the door. I quickly texted Harry back.

To: Harry: (sent at 7:18pm)

I would come if i knew which one you're talking about.. There is more than one Mcdonalds in Los Angeles ;)

He quickly answered back.

From: Harry: (sent at 7:19)

The one across the road from your flat ;)

I groaned. Great, now he knows where I live. I was there so I didn't text him back. There was barely any people in there, which was unusual for this place. I almost immediatly saw him, he was sitting in a booth grimacing at whatever he was looking at on his phone. He haven't even realized that I sat down across from him. I did one of those awkward coughs and he looked up, saw me then smiled.

"Hello" I said while smiling.

"Hello, how long have you been there?" he asked

"Not that long, I didn't want to inturupt you, you looked pretty caught up in something. "

"Yeah, it was just work. Speaking of work, i heard that you are being moved to London!"

"Yeah, how did you find out?"

"Portia told me." he admitted. I laughed.

"You on Portia belong on Gossip Girl" I said winking at him. He laughed at me and flashed me his brilliant smile.

"So are you excited?" He said, still smiling.

"Yeah, besides here, I haven't been anywhere outside Canada so this is going to be a great experience hopefully!"

"I think it would be, seeing how im going to London a week after you get there" He said winking at me

"You're from London?"

"Theres alot about me you don't know.. Well I don't even know your last name!"

"I'm Gabby Norman, nice to meet you." He grinned.

"I'm Harry Styles, nice to meet you. " He playfully shook hands with me.

"How come your name sounds so familliar?" It sounded like I heard his name on television or somthing else."

"I don't know, maybe In your dreams?" He did a mishievious grin.

"Oh no, how did you find out? It must have been Portia!" I said as sarcastically as I could.

"Tell me more about yourself!"

"Maybe you know enough about me from your dreams" I teased.

"Crap, this changes everything" He winked back.

"Well I'm Gabby Norman, I'm from a small town in B.C, Canada, im 19 and I'm currently working with a mental person that I know absolutley nothing about. Your turn." I smiled. He pretended to be hurt by that last comment, which made me laugh.

"Umm, my name is Harry Styles, I'm not from London I just live there now with a couple of my mates, I'm actually from a small town outside London, I'm 19 also and I'm currently working with the most amazing-est boss ever," he smiled back.

"Awh, how sweet, you think I'm a good boss."

"Well it's not everyday that when I go to model I get a fit photographer thats my age." He grinned mishchieviously.

"Thats right, so appreciate me."

"How cheeky"

"Are we going to get any food? Im hungry." I said as my stomach grumbled. He obviously heard my stomach and started laughing.

"You sound like one of my friends back home. All he does is eat!"

"Excuse me, I haven't ate in 7 hours!"

"Okay Gabby, I'll buy."

"Thats okay, you don't need to!"

"C'mon, it's our first date, it's like a rule" He winked at me as he stood up.

"And I'm the cheeky one." He stuck out his hand to help me up. As we walked to the counter, I realized that we were still holding hands and that as we walked along, people were whispering and looking at us which made me confused. I looked up at Harry, he looked as if he was hiding something. I just shook it off, I was too hungry to care.

We were greeted by a fake blond who looked like she bought her make-up from the dollar store, who seemed to like Harry a bit. I laughed at how she bent over and pulled her shirt down just to type our order in the machine. It was actualy quite pathetic. Harry looked grossed out, I couldn't blame him, she wasn't the prettiest. Although neither am I and he's with me so. I pulled out my phone while he was talking to the girl, and saw that I had a message from Portia.

From: "Portia" (sent at 7:48pm)

If you are looking for me later, I'm with Brad.. We are working on a going away party, sad times :( oh and try not to screw Harry until you leave cause things would be awkward at the office.. Call me tomorrow and tell me everything, xx

I sighed, no matter how much she annoys me, I am going to miss her. My thoughts were inturpted with the smell of a Big Mac and I took the tray before Harry could grab it and pratically ran back to the table to eat, which of course amused him. I looked up at him and he was also savagely eating his Big Mac. No matter how much of a pig he ate like, he still managed to look hot. It made me wonder if he had a girlfriend back in London.

"What are you thinking about?" He said, intrupting my thoughts.

"Oh nothing, why?" I lied.

"Because when a girl stops eating a Big Mac you should start to worry. Unless she's one of those thinks-she's-so-cool-girl's. "

"Do you have a girlfriend back in London?" I blurted out. After realizing I said that out loud I covered my mouth. He just laughed at me while I blushed.

"No Gabby, why do you think I took you out on a date?" He teased.

"Because you're sucking-up to your boss"

"Well that too. But seriously, I don't" He then looked at me. Was it wrong that i wanted him so bad, even though we only met yesterday and we were only going to be together for less than a week? We stared at each other, but strangly, it wasn't awkward. Damn, he is so hot. The girl at the counter came up and disturbed our moment.

"Hello, um, here's my number if you ever want to meet up y'know. Or maybe not, whatever. Uh, yeah" She muttered.

"Sorry, but I'm here with my girlfriend." He said as he put his arm over my sholder. She didn't look convinced so he then gave me a look telling me to play along. I was obviously going to take advantage of this. I reached over to him and put my hand on his, and kissed his neck. My friends think I'm very bold, which I don't deny. The girl took back the sheet with her number on it while turning blood red and walked quickly back to behind the counter. I pulled away and laughed. Harry just stared at me. I don't know if he liked the move I made on him, if he was grossed out or just shocked. I checked the time, it was 8:03pm.

"I'm going to leave now, see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, see you tomorrow babe." I leaned in and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Apparently brits do that. He smiled.

"Text me later maybe?" He yelled out to me. I laughed.

"Sure Harry, goodbye." I said then closed the door behind me and thought to myself, I was right, this is going to be a good week.

_**A.N: Sorry it took so long to upload, I was gone all weekend with my family celebrating May 24th weekend. I decided to make this chapter long to make up for the times I didn't upload. So hopefully you liked it, leave some reviews, I wanna know what you guys think of the story so far! Xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep" I groaned and reached over to turn off the alarm clock. It was monday, which means that I only have five days left in Los Angeles. I sighed as I stood up and walked over to my closet. It was supposed to be hot out today so I decided to wear high-waisted dress shorts with a tank top and cardigan and black wedges. I reached over my bed and grabbed my phone as I heard it vibrate.

New message! 

From: Portia (sent at 6:13am)

Bonjour! Do you wanted to go to the beach after work with me and a bunch? Bring your stuff to work if you are cause we are leaving as soon as we are finished :) see you soon, xx

I quickly texted her back saying that I was going, got my beach stuff then left my apartment. As soon as I got to work Brad came rushing up to me.

"Woah, slow down dude" I said to him.

"Sorry Gabs, i'm just hyper today, I can't wait for your party on friday. It's gonna be sick!" He said with a huge smile on his face. I groaned, what kind of event were they planning now?

"I told you guys not to plan anything big!" I complained as I unlocked the door to my office letting myself and Brad in.

"In the week that you have been with us you should've realized that we don't listen to you" He winked at me then ran off yelling out to Portia. I layed all my stuff on my desk, paged Monsieur Devereaux and told him I was off to start then walked out to the prop room. I opened the door and nearly smacked Brandon with it.

"Wow, watch where you're going! Oh, it's you, sorry. " Brandon said.

"No i'm sorry, I should've watched what I was doing. What is the theme today?"

"Beach. Y'know, sweaty guys with abs, surfboards, sand, beach balls and stuff like that. We already got the sand and the guy with abs, try finding the surfboard and we should be good!" He smiled at me.

"Thanks Brandon!" Now where the hell was the surfboard in this mess of stuff.

"Need some help?" I immediately recognized the British accent behind me.

"Umm, are you allowed back here?"

"Maybe not, but you look like you could need some help" He winked at me.

"I guess, I'm trying to find a surfboard for you, do you see it anywhere?"

"Uh Gabby, it's like four feet in front of you."

"Haha, whoops."

"Here, I'll take it out for you."

"Thanks Styles" He grinned at me. I opened the door for him and we started walking down the hallway.

"So are you going to the beach with Portia an the others today?" He asked me.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah, you better wear something hot" He winked at me.

"Everything I wear looks hot" I winked back

"True." I took the surfboard from him as we entered the photography room and put it in its place. I walked over to Brandon as he was getting everything in place for me. Portia walked across the room and unexpectedly jumped on me.

"What is wrong with you and Brad, both of you have frightened the shit out of me today!" I yelped. Brandon laughed at me.

"Sorry babe. You are going to the beach today right?"

"Yeah, and you didn't tell me Harry was coming!"

"It's obvious that you have a thing for him, and he likes you so me and Brad have made it our mission to get you two together before you leave" She smiled at me.

We just finished up and I was walking over to my office to get my beach stuff.  
"Yoyoyo, we are leaving now, hurry up!" Portia said.  
"Yeah c'mon, I wanna get there before the hot girls leave" Brad smirked.  
"Okay okay, calm down, we just got off y'know!" I said as we left the office and I locked the door behind me.  
"I got my speedos underneath these shorts and they are dying to be seen so let's go!" Brad said while he winked at Portia.  
"We have to wait for Harry and you are not actually wearing those are you?" Portia groaned.  
"What's wrong?" Harry said as he put his arm around me.  
"They are fighting because Brad is wearing speedos and Portia secretly likes it and she knows that if she sees him in those that she will get turned on and she don't want that to happen in public." I winked at Brad and him and Harry burst out laughing.  
"Well we all know that Gabby will be turned on by whatever Harry is wearing" she teased back as we loaded our stuff in the truck.  
"Of course, but it's only in my dreams that he is in speedos right Haz?"  
"Hmm I don't know, maybe I'm wearing them to" he winked.  
"Oh god, c'mon Portia, let's leave before they start dancing like LMFAO." And of course hearing that, Brad and Harry started wiggling. I got in the truck before anyone could see me with those retards and Portia quickly followed me.  
"Are you guys embarrassed by us?" Brad said.  
"Just a little. If you do that in public I'm calling Brenda to come pick you up." Portia answered. Brenda is Brad's mom I think. Harry looked bemused at the way that Portia and Brad fought, they were like an old married couple. With seeing Harry's expression I said "You get used to it after a while." Harry nodded.  
"So if I am correct this is our second date" Harry said more quietly while Portia and Brad continued to argue.  
"Only in your dreams Styles" I winked at him.  
"You guys are so cute trying to be quiet so we don't hear you." Portia looked back at us.  
"Dude, keep your eyes on the road!" Brad yelled. I sighed, here we go again. I pulled my phone from my pocket and went on twitter. I decided to check ET Canada's page to see if there was any celeb gossip back home. The most recent tweet was:  
"Rumor has it that a member from the UK's One Direction has been sighted in Los Angeles, California. So keep your eye out for any hot British guy and if you get any pic, tweet them to us and we will feature you on the show!"  
Who is One Direction? Maybe Brad knows I thought to myself.  
"Yo Brad, do you know of a One Direction?"  
"Ahh, not really. All I know is that they are some hot British boyband. Maybe Harry knows, he's from the UK." I was about to ask Harry but he looked pretty angry at whatever was on his screen so I decided not to bother him. I was also going to google them, but as soon as my phone slowly loaded safari, we were there.  
"Yay, beach time" Brad yelled as he skipped off to the beach.  
"What a loser." Portia muttered.  
"You guys are both losers" I muttered back but I don't think she heard me cause she started skipping off, imitating Brad. Me and Harry walked over slowly, both of us appreciating the little time we had left in this warm, beautiful place till we moved to cold, rainy London.  
"What was wrong earlier in the car? You looked upset over something." I asked him. He looked down at me.  
"Oh nothing babe, it's just I'm leaving tomorrow night instead of four days from now." He grimaced.  
"That's not too bad, I'm leaving early wednesday morning so you will only have one night without me" I teased as I took off my shorts exposing the bottom half of my bikini.  
"Really? I thought you weren't leaving till next wednesday! Well this is better!"He winked "When you move to London you better give me your new number and your address"  
"Of course, I wouldn't dare try to ignore you" I said as lied down on my stomach trying to tan my back. "Would you mind putting some sunscreen on my back?" I asked Harry while I held out the bottle towards him.  
"Sure babe." He grabbed the bottle and started spreading it all over my back. It felt so good, it made me want him even more, but I had to keep the hard-to-get reputation. That was until I accidentally moaned in relaxation and Harry started getting into it a bit more. His hands started on my chest, rubbing down my back and all the way past my hips to my knees. I turned around and looked at him. We just stared at each other for a couple seconds until we notices Portia above us staring at us. I coughed in embarrassment and turned around and grabbed my phone. I stole a glance at Harry as Portia was wiggiling her eyebrows at him. Brad came over too, not seeing what just almost happened and asked if we wanted to play beach volleyball.  
"Sure, let me grab my sunglasses." I answered."  
"Do you have enough sunscreen on there Gabby? We don't want your sensitive skin to burn." she winked at me and Harry.  
"Did I miss something?" Brad asked.  
"I think it was almost a Garry moment. See what I did there? Gabby mixed with Harry is Garry."

"Crap, how come you didn't call me over? Lets go for a walk to leave these two alone while you tel me everything" he said egarly

"Okay okay Perez Hilton." Portia muttered as they skipped off together, thank god...

"Well that was, umm, awkward." Harry said.

"Ahh, yeah. Hahaha."

"So umm, where were we?" Harry said winking at me.

''Hmm, I think.." I leaned in towards him so our faces wes just a couple inches apart. ''I was about to get a drink" I winked at him and ran over to the bar. I yelled over to him, "Hey, do you want something?"

"Water is fine, thanks, now hurry up" I could see his wink from where I was. I smiled, if I had to leave, atleast Harry is coming to.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" The barender asked.

"Two waters please." I said as I held out money towards him.

"Here you go, have a nice day"

" You too." I skipped back to where Harry was smiling at me.

"Here." I said holding the water towards him.

"Thanks babe. Now could you perhaps but sunscreen on me?" He grinned cheekily.

"Of course Styles." I winked at him. I grinned, today was going to be fun.

**A.N: okay, i am sooo sorry that i haven't updated in forever, i had writers block and i was soo busy :/ and i might not upload alot this week because i only have one week of studying until exams :/ R&R, love you guys who read :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people from One Direction or the world of One Direction, I only own the characters no one have ever heard of, so don't sue me, I am only writing this for my own (maybe others) enjoyment.

We have now been at the beach for five hours and it was starting to get dark so Harry and Brad went off to get some wood for a fire.  
"So, you gonna tell me what happened a couple hours ago?" Portia asked winking at me.  
"Nothing really, you interrupted everything."  
"Are you going home with him tonight?"  
"Portia!" I said smacking her. "They could be close y'know!"  
"Well are you?"  
"I don't know! Why don't you ask him? Actually, I take that back, you might actually ask him."  
"Damn right, I'll text him now actually." she pulled out her phone winking at me.  
"You are so retarded." a minute after Portia put down her phone, mine buzzed. I gave her a suspicious look.  
"Don't look at me like that!" I groaned.  
New Message!  
From: Harry Styles (sent at 9:38pm)  
What are you and Portia talking about? I got a message from her asking if I wanted you in my bed? although, thats a good idea, maybe I should keep that in my head for later ;)

"You asked him if he wanted me in his bed?" Portia giggled. I texted Harry back.

To: Harry Styles (sent at 9:40pm)  
Don't mind her, she's annoying me too... And hahaha, cheeky, I'll remember that ;)

I lied down on the blanket and looked up at the stars, it was beautiful out, I was going to miss L.A so much. I was in a daze when suddenly someone jumped on me. I took my sunglasses and put them on top of my head and seen Brad grinning at me.  
"Maybe we can make Harry jealous and that will make him want you more" Brad whispered to me while laughing.  
"Get off me you fool!" I said as I pushed him off of me and he rolled onto Portia. I giggled.  
"Eww get off of me Brad, you're full of dog shit!" Portia shouted.  
"Well he was just on me so it's probably all over me."  
"You two are such girls. It's just a bit of shit! God made shit and shit don't hurt." Brad grinned foolishly.  
"It's so funny listening to you guys" Harry said as he walked over to us carrying wood.  
"Brad, why did you leave Harry to do all the work! Lazy ass." Portia complained.  
"I don't mind doing the work. Brad said his women needed him" Harry winked at Brad.  
"Yes man, see, they are all over me!" Brad pointed at how he was still on top of Portia.  
"Get off of me dogman." Portia said with a disgusted look, which made Brad grin as he lifted her up and carried her bridal style out to the ocean. Portia's face was hilarious, which made me laugh harder.  
"You have weird friends." Harry stated as he sat down next to me placing his arm behind me.  
"Yeah I know." then we both laughed at Portia's scream as Brad pitched her on the water. I lied down on my side and placed my cheek in my hand. Harry did the same.  
"So, are you excited for our trip to London? Monsieur Devereaux said that me and you would be sharing a flat together" he said winking at me.

"Really? Oh great, I'm not sure I wanna go anymore." I joked.

"How hurtful" He replied, pretending to be hurt. I heard my phone ring in my pocket; I'd usually ignore it but it could be Mom, I haven't talked to her since I told her I'm going to London.

"One sec, I'd better answer this." I said to Harry as I stood up and walked away.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hello Gabby, this is Monsieur Devereaux."

"Oh, hello sir, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually I'm here to tell you that you should start packing your bags because you are leaving tomorrow night with Monsieur Styles."

"Really? Oh wow, well I will head back to my place now and start packing. Will I come to work tomorrow?"

"No, that's okay, you will need to pack. Monsieur Styles knows all the details of your travels and where you will be working so call him later on and ask him to foward the messages I sent him."

"Okay sir, thank you for this opportunity. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, travel safe, oh and I informed your mother that you will be leaving tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you, goodbye." I hung up the phone and walked back over towards Harry.

"I'm going to London tomorrow with you!" I smiled.

"Thats great, do you want me to back to yours with you to start packing?"

"Yes, thank you! Although I have alot of things so you're probably going to regret this" I winked at him.

"You should've seen my place. Okay, lets go say bye to Portia and Brad and we can go!"

"Okay." Me and Harry walked over to them together while he had his arm around me.

"Guess what guys? I'm going to London tomorrow" I grinned.

"Awwhh, you're leaving me alone with this retard?" Portia whined.

"Yes, I'm awfully sorry." I winked at Brad. "Me and Harry are heading back so I can start packing, but we will do  
something with you guys tomorrow before we leave! Text me!" I gave her and Brad a quick hug and headed towards the beach exit.

"Crap, we got no ride." Harry whined.

"Thats okay, it's only about a ten minute walk."

"Okay, that's not to bad."

I smiled, London is going to be so amazing I thought as Harry put his arm around me and we walked back to my place.

**A.N: Ughh, okay this chapter sucks and I haven't updated in forever cause of stupid exams, but now with school over next week, I will be updating alot more :) hope you enjoyed xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people from One Direction or the world of One Direction, I only own the characters no one have ever heard of, so don't sue me, I am only writing this for my own (maybe others) enjoyment.  
**_

"Crap, you weren't kidding when you said you had a messy flat.." Harry grumbled as I opened the door to my apartment.  
"Stop grumbling Styles, you're the one that agreed to it even after I warned you" I winked at him.  
"Maybe I did it just to spend time with you" He said while grinning cheekily.  
"Well you're here now so make yourself useful. Some of this stuff has to be took back to Canada and the rest has to go in that fat ass bag over there." I smiled at him.  
"Okay, so I'll get started over on this side and you go over there" Harry ordered me.  
"Yes sir." I laughed.

"Phew." We said together as we flopped down on the couch looking around at all the bags.  
"Now we have all the rest of tonight and tomorrow to do absolutley nothing! Well, except ship this crap back home." I said to Harry smiling.  
"Yeah I'll get the staff to do that for us."  
"Good, more lazy time untill I have to work again." I grinned.  
"Yeah! So what are we gonna do for the rest of the night?" He winked at me.  
"Haha, nice try, we can watch a movie?"  
"Not what I had in mind, but yeah sure, I'll pick something out while you go get some food for me" He pointed me towards the kitchen.  
"Only because you're a guest and you're going to be doing all the house chores while we are in London" I winked at him as I turned around and walked towards the kitchen and opened the shelves to remember that all the food was packed.  
"Haz, we got no food remember, we packed it all!" I yelled out to him.  
"Thats alright, I wasn't that hungry anyways, come out, I got the movie started!"  
"Alright." I sat down on the couch and pulled a blanket over the both of us. He picked out "Love Actually"  
"I didn't even remember I had this movie!" I said.  
"It's one of my favs" Harry said winking down at me.  
"Really? I don't even remember what happens in it it's been so long since I watched it!"  
"It's a good movie."  
"Okay, haha if I fall asleep, wake me up cause I might start snoring or even worse, talking" I groaned.  
"That would be so funny." Harry said grinning at me.  
"Not really. I have a feeling I'm going to be lonely in London, you have your friends there but I only know one person and I haven't even talked to him in 6 years!"  
"No you won't, I'll take you to meet my friends" He smiled at me.  
"Awwhh, how sweet."  
"I'm just that type of guy" He winked at me.  
"Mhmm."  
"You look tired, you should probably get some rest, we got a long flight tomorrow babe."  
" Yeah, perhaps I should. What time do we leave tomorrow?"  
"Monsieur Devereaux said he moved our flight to 7:30am so we will be in by night just in case you're afraid of flying at nighttime." He said  
"Great, we gotta be up early. What time are you going to pick me up?"  
"Actually I was wondering if I could stay here for the night, the hotel wants me out"  
"Really? Yeah sure, it's no problem, do you want me to drive you over now to get your bags?"  
"Yes thank you. Most of my stuff was sent a while ago so all I need to get is the stuff I'm taking with me on the plane."  
"Okay" We walked out and got in the elevator. I looked over at Harry as I pushed the first floor button. He was on his phone but as soon as I walked over to him and leaned against his side, he shoved his phone in his pocket. Was he hiding something? Oh well I thought to myself, maybe it's just his mom. Then a thought came to my mind.  
"Haz, do you happen to have the plane tickets?" I asked.  
"No, we are going to be terrorists and take over the plane."  
"Haha, funny. Do we have good seats?"  
"Yeah, Monsieur Devereaux got us first class, even more romantic" He winked cheekily at me.  
"Hmm, early honeymoon?" I asked while walking out to the car.  
"Now this is going to be my type of vacation." He opened the drivers seat for me as I unlocked the truck door.  
"Don't get to excited, this is a buisness trip remember, all work and no play." I winked at him.  
"What Monsieur Devereaux don't know won't hurt him" He smiled foolishly back. I laughed.  
"Nice one."  
"I thought so too. Turn here, this is the place." Harry directed. I nodded my head. There was someone approach us as we pulled up next to the car with what must be Harry's stuff.  
"You had someone take it down?" I asked.  
"No, they must've needed me out quickly."  
"Oh. Whatever, go get your stuff and we will go back, I'm tired." I said while yawning.  
"Do you want me to drive babe?"  
"Yes, thank you." I climbed over to the passenger seat as Harry got out to get his stuff. I heard him mumble something, it sounded like "Thanks, it would've gotten crazy if I went in there." .  
"Here babe, lay down on me, I'll carry you in if you fall asleep." I thanked him and then I fell asleep.

I woke up to the alarm blaring in my ear and the smell of coffee. I sat up and stretched and saw mine and Harry's bags next to the door. He must be already up I thought to myself. I walked over to where I had my clothes put that I layed out last night and got changed. As I was tying my blonde hair, I heard a loud scream behind me, which made me scream. Then I heard Harry laughing behind me.  
"That was hilarious." He half-shouted between laughing.  
"Yeah yeah, I think I'm gonna piss my pants laughing." I said sarcastically.  
"C'mon, we are going to be late!" He said still laughing.  
"Crap, I wanted to get some coffee first."  
"I already did that, it's on the table."  
"Thank you, if I didn't have a coffee I don't know if I'd get though this trip. Especially seeing how I have to sit next to you." I teased.  
"Oh really? If I'm that bad maybe I should take back the coffee."  
"Forget what I just said, you're amazing."  
"Damn right! I wouldn't drink coffee anyways, it's disgusting."  
"Whatever. C'mon, we are going to be late!" I said in a bad impression of his British accent.  
"Oh my god that was the worst impression ever. It was worst than my Irish friends'."  
"Well excuse me, I'm Canadian, not British." I said as I picked my bag up and closed and locked my door.  
"Well excuse me, I'm Canadian, not British." Harry said in a actually decent Canadian accent.  
"Oh shut up." I said in a British accent.  
"Okay enough of this. You're already annoying me and we just got in the car." He said as I closed the passenger door.  
"Just admit it, my British accent turns you on." I teased.  
"Everything you do turns me on." He winked at me.  
"You are so cheeky. Anyways, I can't wait to go to London, it's going to be amazing"  
"I know, I can take you sight seeing if you want" He said smiling.  
"That'd be fun. Are we soon here? I can't wait anymore," I grinned eagerly at him.  
"Yeah, we are here now, take your bag out of the back and get your passport and stuff ready, we are already a little late." I nodded. I grabbed Harry's hand, I was nervous, I don't really like planes. But all I concentrated on was that I about go to another country with a hot guy for who knows how long, and that I am excited.

_**A.N: Well here's chapter 6, I apologize for the last chapter, it's really crappy but hopefully this is better :) and thank you to everyone who is following and favoriting this story :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people from One Direction, I only own the characters no one has ever heard of, so don't sue me, I am only writing this for my own (maybe others) enjoyment.**

"Flight 402 to London is now ready to board, I repeat, flight 402 to London is now ready to load, all passengers line up at the gates with your passports and tickets and prepare to board the plane."

"Gabby, wake up love, we have to board the plane now." I heard Harry say to me as he nudged me. I put my arms above my head and stretched.

"Okay, do you have the tickets?"

"Yeah. Don't forget your laptop, I got your carry on." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. We walked over to the gates and before I knew it we were on the plane ready to take off. I was about to turn off my phone when I realized I had a unchecked message.

_*New Message* (From "Portia" Sent at 4:32am)  
Yo missus, you better not think of ignoring our friendship now that you got a better job and a hot British guy in your bed every night ;) Airplane sex is the best btw, and I know for a fact that you're sitting in the plane right now and he's looking over your shoulder at this message and he's wants you in that bathroom ;) heheh call me when you land babe :) love youuuu xx_

I turned my head and saw that Harry was indeed looking over my shoulder laughing at what Portia sent me.

"That girl is so bold" He said still laughing. I tuned my phone off and groaned.

"Yeah tell me about it. Was she right though?" I asked winking at him.

"Yeah of course!" He said winking back.

"You wanna have sex in the bathroom with me?"

"What? I thought you were talking about airplane sex being the best." He said while grinning foolishly.

"Mhmm, whatever you say curly head." I said while I reached beneath the seat and grabbed my iPod from my bag and put it on shuffle.

"Hmm, new nickname I see."

"Can't you see I'm trying to ignore you by listening to music?" I teased.

"Alright fine, ignore me, but I'll remember that when you need a shoulder to sleep on." He said pretending to be hurt.

"Okay I'm sorry" I layed my head on his shoulder. "Will you forgive me?" I said while looking up at him pouting.

"Fine, but you better not drool on me." he teased.

"Actually, I'm not tired, let's talk" I said while taking out my earphones. "What are we gonna do when we get to London? We get there around 5pm (17:00) right?"

"Yeah, I'm taking you to an exclusive bar with a couple of my friends after we unpack of that's okay with you."

"Why a bar? I'm not even legal" I asked.

"You're legal in London babe" he said winking at me.

"Okay, sounds good then. Hmm, how come you get in to exclusive bars?"

"My little secret." He teased.

"Ou, does Harry have a secret ""Hannah Montana"" life?" I joked.

"Well obviously, I even have a blond wig for the busy nights." That made me burst out laughing.

"Omg me too! Except mine has some purple in it"

"I'm not gonna give you any more information, you might find out my little secret." He winked, I laughed.

"Awh too bad, I was getting interested."

"Sleep now babe, you wanna have lots of energy for tonight" He grinned.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Goodnight." I said slowly.

*13 hours later*  
"Attention all passengers, please buckle up your seatbelts and prepare for landing." the announcer said waking me up.

"Harry wake up, we slept for almost 13 hours straight!" I said while nudging Harry.

"Crap, are we landing now?"

"Yeah, and I forgot to ask, would I need to check in when we get back to the hotel?"

"No, we got a limousine escort to get our stuff and drive us to the hotel sent by Monsieur Devereaux so he will check in for us."

"Wow, okay perfect!"

"We have just landed in London, everyone can now take all your bags from the overhead compartment and depart the plane. Thank you for flying with us and have a nice stay in London." The announcer said. Harry stood up and helped me up.

"Grab your stuff, we are going straight to the hotel to get ready." He smiled at me. I nodded as we made our way off the plane. As soon as we got in the airport a man in a suit approached us.

"You're Mr. Styles correct?" He asked Harry.

"Yeah, thanks for coming." Harry answered.

"No problem, security is going to take you two out to the car so we don't cause any drama."

"Thanks again man, c'mon Gabby, we don't have much time left." he said while winking at me.

*2 hours later at the hotel*

"Phew, we're finally done." I said while flopping down on the couch. The place was huge, there was two bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, giant living room and a grand deck with a jacuzzi on it. We took over an hour to get all our stuff put away, which was pretty good I thought.

"We got to get ready now to go out, go make yourself look good, I want to show you off to my friends." He winked at me.

"I thought I looked good all the time!" I teased.

"Well yeah, you know what I mean." he muttered.

"Yeah I know, you better look good to." I winked at him while getting up to get ready.

*20 minutes later*  
I decided to wear a short black dress and red heels with my hair down straight. The way Harry described his friends, they sounded pretty hot. Satisfied with the way I looked, I went out in the kitchen to wait for Harry.

"Are you soon ready?" I shouted out to Harry.

"Yeah one sec." He shouted. Then literally one second later out came Harry. I had to admit, he had excellent taste in fashion and he looked really hot.

"Looking good Styles." I winked at him as I followed him out the door.

"Why thank you, I must say, you clean up quite nicely also." He grinned as we got in the elevator. The song that was on in the elevator was quite catchy, it went something like "You're insecure, don't know what for.". Probably some British band that haven't released in America yet I thought to myself. The elevator stopped and as soon as we got out, the man that took us from the airport to the hotel was out waiting for us.

"Harry, why is he out here?" I quietly asked Harry, pointing to the man.

"He's our driver for the time we are here, Monsieur Devereaux wants to take care of you even when you are almost on the other side of the world." Harry laughed.

"How sweet. Are we going straight to the club?" I laughed, "I feel like a party animal."

"Yeah well you're from Canada so you're legal there too so at least you're not doing anything illegal" He joked as we walked over to our "driver".

"Okay, Mr. Styles and Ms. Norman, are you ready to go?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, would you be able to pick up a few of my friends on the way?" Harry asked.

"Of course Mr. Styles." He answered as he directed us towards the limo. Harry put his arm around me as we walked out and our "driver" closed the door for us and we drove off. Our first stop was to pick up two guys and two girls, one guy named Zayn with a girl named Meghan, and the other guy named Niall with a girl named May. second stop we picked up a guy named Liam with his girlfriend Danielle and the third stop was Louis with his girlfriend Eleanor. The limo was huge, so we all fit with no trouble. Harry intruduced me to all his friends before we even got to the club. Louis seemed like he was the jokster, Zayn seemed pretty quiet, Niall only talked about food and Liam seemed like the sensible one. Meghan sat next to me so we talked a little bit, she was nice and really funny. We pulled to a stop and Louis climbed over everyone to get to get out first. Harry grabbed my hand as we walked out of the limo. I looked fowards, the place was huge! It looked bigger than the clubs in L.A! Harry pulled me towards the club following the rest of his friends. He walked past the huge lineup to the doors and walked towards the security guard outside.

"Hey man, it's me!" Harry said to the security guard.

"Harry, how long have you been in London? I see you gotta woman now." He winked at Harry.

"I just got in today! Not yet man, this is the new boss." He said while wrapping his arm around me.

"You party hard man, get in there and get some. We gotta catch up later man." He slapped Harry's butt as me and Harry walked in. Harry laughed and shook his head as we wlked over to a huge empty table. Meghan came over and sat next to me and Harry walked over to Zayn.

"You look like you haven't been in a club before!" Meghan shouted at me over the music.

"I have, just not one this big!" I shouted back.

"Yeah this is the biggest club in London, I don't know how the hell Harry got V.I.P passes. So, are you and Harry together?"

"I don't know, we're living together and we act like we are but we haven't actually done anything."

"Get something started tonight." She winked at me.

"I was thinking about that earlier." I laughed.

"Then go! Look, he's over there with Zayn, me and you walk over there and as I grab Zayn you grab Harry." She said as she pulled me up from my chair. I smiled, she reminded me of Portia.

"C'mon Zayn, lets daannceee" She said as soon as we got over there. I grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him behind me to the dance floor. He caught on quickly and wrapped his arms around me and placed his hands on my bum.

"Are you drunk" He half-shouted in my ear over the music while I ran my hand along his back.

"Haven't had a drink yet" I smiled. He smiled back.

*About 20 minutes later*

We've been dancing for the past 20 minutes and Meghan and Zayn already went back to their place "tired".

"You wanna go back to our place now?" I whispered sexily in Harry's ear.

"Hell yeah, I've been waiting all night for you to ask that." We told Danielle and Liam we were leaving and walked out to the limo. As soon as we got in Harry pressed me against the side of the car and started kissing down my neck.

**A.N: I'm gonna leave it off at that, and I will try to be quicker updating because it seems like im getting slower :/ I'm gonna warn you, theres gonna be sexy time in the next chapter so if you don't like, don't read. oh and #2yearsOf1D today :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people from One Direction, I only own the characters no one has ever heard of, so don't sue me, I am only writing this for my own (maybe others) enjoyment. Also, none of this have ever happened, or may never happen. X  
**  
I ran my hands though Harry's hair as he kissed my jawline. As soon as the car came to a stop outside the hotel we quickly got out and into the hotel and then the elevator. I laughed as Harry pushed the buttons over and over again trying to make it work quicker. Just as the door was about to close a old couple came in the elevator.

"Damn." Harry muttered under his breath. He wrapped his arm behind me and tried to discreetly squeeze my butt.

"Harry, wait!" I muttered to him while laughing. He groaned and looked up to see what floor we were on, looking clearly impatient. As soon as we got to our floor Harry half-ran to our room, which happened to be the in the opposite way Harry was running. I laughed.

"Wrong way haz. I got the key anyways so it doesn't matter how fast you go anyways." I winked at him, enjoying how he was such in a rush to get back to the room. I wanted to get back there quickly too, but I was trying to tease him so I went slowly. Before I knew it Harry picked me up and swung me on his back and ran down the hallway. The looks we got from the people walking down the hallway was hilarious. Then Harry placed me on the ground and held his hand out for the key which I got out of my bag and gave to him. He held the door open for me as he got the key card from the door. I threw my bag on the table next to me and as soon as Harry had the door shut, he turned around and I pressed him up against the wall. Our hips grinded together and he grunted. I began to undo his shirt as we made our way to our bedroom. I threw his shirt on the floor and revealed his very toned abs as he layed me on the bed and got onto of me.

"You look so beautiful in this dress, but, I reckon you'd look million times better with it off" he unzipped it before pulling it off me, leaving me exposed in my lacy bra.

"God, you're so damn hot" Harry whispered before forcefully returning his lips to mine. He moved his mouth against mine as his tongue slipped inside, fighting for dominance with my own. I reached down and started to undo his jeans as he moved down and began to lightly suck on my collarbone. I let out a small moan and I could feel him smiling as he continued to trace my collarbone with his tongue. He kicked off his jeans and swung me around so I was on top of him, then he took off my bra.

"I want you so bad, Gabby" He whispered into my ear, running his hands over every inch of my body. I didn't need to hear any more. My hands found his boxers pulling them off in record speed. He got up and got a condom out of the bedside table and looked at me, waiting for approval. I nodded. He got back on top of me and kissed down my neck before slowly entering me. He began to quicken causing me to let out load quick moans.

"Fuck Gabby!" He moaned. I moaned his name, not caring what the neighbors were thinking and ran my fingers through his hair again and started kissing his jawline as he kept thrusting into me. He started to slow down after a while and his thrusts got sloppy.

"Fuck Gabby I'm coming." he muttered. He moaned as I pulled off the condom and he spilled in my mouth. He collapsed down on the bed then I did the same. It was silent, the only thing we could hear was the sound of our jagged breathing.

"That was, uh, wow." Harry said as he pushed his hair out of his face.

"Yeah," I said back. He pulled me in closer to him, so my head was now resting on his torso, the soft movements of his chest rising and falling were so soothing. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he stroked my hair. I was so happy that I didn't have a drink earlier so now I can remember every remember every moment of this night. I looked up at Harry and he was asleep, I smiled. I cuddled into him and after a while, I also fell asleep.

*The Next Morning*

I opened my eyes to the bright light coming through the large window. I looked over and seen Harry laughing at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Do you know you talk when you're asleep?" He said laughing.

"Damn, what did I say?" I said as I sat up and brushed my side bangs back, worried that I said something extremely embarrassing.

"Nothing much, just about how amazing I am." He said and cracked up.

"Bullshit, what did I actually say?" I said while playfully pushing him.

"Nothing much actually, you talked about how you missed home, and then you said that at least you hope to never sleep here again" He laughed . I sighed relieved.

"That's actually not bad compared to some of the stuff I said in my sleep." I said while laughing

"Now I'm interested, please do tell more."

"You didn't tell me about your Hannah Montana life so I'm not saying anything else. ." I winked at him. Then I groaned as I started to stand up. "I think I should get up now, I wanna go sightseeing before work on Tuesday."

"We can do plenty of sightseeing from right here." Harry said while grinning cheekily and grabbing my waist and pulling me back towards him and we lied down.

"How cheeky" I laughed. "I'd love to stay with you but me and Meghan planned last night to go shopping this morning."

"Damn, well you hurry up and get back here. Wait, do you have any money?"

"Yeah, Mr. Devereaux have me a British credit card before we left, don't worry." I grinned.

"Okay, just checking." He smiled at me. I sat up and put my arms over my head and stretched as I got out from under the blankets and stood up and walked out of Harry's room to my closet in mine, still fully naked. Harry came from behind me and picked me up, which made me yelp cause I didn't realize he was coming. He put me down and I turned around and looked in his bright green eyes. he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. There was something more passionate about this kiss, last nights kisses were filled with desire and need. We were so caught up in the kiss we didn't realize Niall let himself in until he heard him shout.

"Oh wow, okay, I'm just gonna leave, sorry guys." Niall shouted as he covered his eyes with his arm. I yelled and got the cover on my bed and wrapped it around me as Harry ran to his room and put on his boxers.

"Niall man, what are you at? You coulda knocked!" I heard Harry say to Niall through my closed door as they walked out to the kitchen.

"Sorry man, I didn't expect to see two naked people at nine in the morning! All I wanted to know if you had breakfast cooked, May is at Danielle's and I'm too lazy to cook anything!" Niall said in his strong Irish accent. I heard Harry groan.

"You came all the way over here and intrupted me and Gabby for that? Whatever, Gabby is going somewhere with Meghan I think so I'll put something on when she leaves."

"Thanks man, you are my savior." I heard Niall say as I walked away from the door to get ready, but as soon as I got to my closet I hear Niall mutter "Does she know about.." Harry then cut him off, "No, I'm gonna tell her tonight I think.". What's that supposed to mean? I shrugged and continued to get ready.

*20 Minutes later*

When I was ready I walked out to see Harry and Niall in the middle of a belching contest. They didn't notice me yet so I came up behind them and belched very loud. Niall screamed like a little girl and Harry jumped off the couch. I cracked up laughing, their reaction was hilarious. When they realized it was me they started laughing too.

"Gab, that scared the shit out of me!" Niall said still laughing while Harry was still on the floor.

"What scared the crap out of you? I didn't hear anything! I'm a lady, we don't do those things." I winked at Niall as I went out to the kitchen and got my phone. Harry came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Don't be long, I wanna show you around." He whispered in my ear. I turned around and faced him.

"I think we should go to the club again tonight." I said as I bit my bottom lip.

"I think we should just skip the club part and just stay here." Harry said in his low, husky voice. I wrapped my hand around his neck and pulled his head down so he was at my level and I kissed the corner I his mouth. He tightened his grip on my waist and moved one hand down to my butt as he took over the kiss, pressing his lips harder against mine. He was starting to get into it until I broke away.

"I have to go see Meghan now, but I'll be back after dinner okay?" I said to him.

"Fine, text me before you leave, I might be able to pick you up okay?" I nodded. He kissed my forehead and I turned around and walked out the kitchen to see Niall talking to his stomach telling it that everything was going to be okay. I gave him a strange look and when he seen me he pulled his shirt back down and tried to look normal. I laughed and grabbed my bag from where I threw it to last night and I texted Meghan saying I was on the way as I left the room, then I heard a girl scream.

_**A.N: **__how did you guys like sexy time ;) also I tried to end it off quite mysterious eh? ;) yeah im actually absolute shit at writing, this is the first thing I ever wrote and I think it's actually going pretty good (not to sound cocky lol :L)! And I know most of you don't even read the author notes, but I'm gonna write one anyways like I do every time ;) x  
I love all the pms I get saying that you guys like my story, it motivates me to write faster hahah... Y'know, self-esteem booster ;) so the more reviews I get the quicker I'll write! Yeah this is a long note, but I have a lot of things to discuss ;) &I KNOW I promised to be quicker uploading but my Internet was broke and it only started working today, so I'm so sorry :/ but on the bright side I am finished the next 3 chapters so the should be up soon :) btw, the more you guys review, the quicker I'll update ;) &if you'd share this story with your friends that'd be so fab ;)  
Xx  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people from One Direction, I only own the characters no one has ever heard of, so don't sue me, I am only writing this for my own (maybe others) enjoyment. Also, none of this have ever happened, or may never happen. X  
**_  
I looked straight ahead to see what looked to be a 13, maybe 14 year old girl screaming at me. I think I was the most confused that I have ever been in my life.

"Can I help you?" I asked the girl slowly.

"Oh my gosh are you friends with Meghan O'Neil?" She half-screamed at me.

"Yeah kinda, well we only met yesterday, why?"

"Oh my gosh are you going to see her now?"

"Uh yeah, why?"

"Omg can you tell her that I am her biggest fan and she such an inspiration to me?" The girl said almost crying. Now I am really confused. I looked down at my phone to check the time and noticed that I am also late.

"Yeah sure, but I have to go now, I'm late for meeting someone. And just a hint, but you shouldn't randomly scream like that, you can really freak people out!"

"Thank you so much Gabby, and I'm sorry, I will never do it again." she said then ran off. How the hell did she know my name? Maybe it had something to do with what Niall and Harry were talking about earlier. Whatever I thought, I'm already late, I'll ask Meghan about it later.

*5 minutes later*  
  
I rushed into the mall and saw Meghan sitting down on her phone obviously waiting for me. I rushed over to her.

"Sorry for being late! Some girl stopped me in the hallway on the way over and told me to tell you that she's your biggest fan. Speaking of which, I'm still kinda confused right now."

"I'm a fashion designer and I have my own small company so I guess she likes the clothes!" Meghan laughed. "Do you just wanna go out to dinner cause I can tell you want to get back to Harry. Good night I'm guessing? Don't tell me yet, wait till we get to this restaurant, we can discuss it properly there." She said quickly.

"You remind of someone I worked with back in Los Angeles! All she did was gossip and talk loud." I winked at Meghan.

"C'mon, let's go!".

~

We got a table at the restaurant, and I decided to ask a question first before she started babbling on.

"Are you irish?" I asked curiously."I think I can hear a bit of Irish in your accent!"

"Yeah and my name, O'Neil is irish too. I moved to London when I was about 12"

"Oh, okay, so now you can ask the questions you're dying to know." I joked.

"Did you get something started? I didn't even stay to see when you went home!"

"Umm yeah we left probably 20 minutes after you." I said grinning.

"Gabby! Why didn't you text me this!" She said pretending to be shocked.

"Oh yeah the first thing on my mind before sex is texting you to tell you about it." I winked.

"Good point. Hm, I think you owe me maybe a thank-you"

"Thank you for your brilliant idea." I winked. Me and Meghan were just finishing up our meal when Harry texted me telling me that he had something special planned for tonight. I showed Meghan the text.

"Does he mean that in a dirty way?" She asked laughing. Then I got another text from him saying he meant for supper. Me and Meghan laughed.

"Do you want me to drive you back? It's on the way to my place anyways!"

"Yeah sure! Thanks!" I smiled.

*10 minutes later back at the hotel room* 

I opened the door to see Harry and Niall on the couch, just waking up from the sound of me opening the door. I shook my head laughing and walked over to the couch next to them and pulled out my phone. I haven't talked to Portia since I've been here, and I thought maybe since I told Meghan, I should tell Portia. I don't just kiss and tell, I thought then laughed quietly to myself at my own joke.

To "Portia x" (iMessage sent at 1:37pm)  
Hey girl! Longtime no talk! You wouldn't believe what happened last night ;)

I sent the message, I knew that it was about 5:40am in Los Angeles, but she can read the message when she gets up. I shoved the phone back in my pocket to see that the boys were intensively watching power rangers, until Louis came barging through the door and right to the couch where he sat down next to me and put his feet on my lap and started eating a bag of chips he brought.

"Now I'm hungry, toss over some chips man!" Niall complained.

"No, you come over here, I'm too lazy and I just sat down!" Louis said with his mouth full of chips. Niall got up and sat on the armrest next to me. I groaned. Harry then got up and just sat on me. He only did that to get on my nerves though. Well I'll get on his nerves too, I thought evily to myself. I wrapped my arms around his lower torso and he tensed up a bit. I moved one hand to his upper inner thigh. He tensed even more. The guys didn't even notice though because now they are watching soap operas. Then I just moved my hand slightly left of his crotch and he got up and told me to come with him, he "needed a drink". I laughed as he pulled me up and dragged me to the kitchen.

"What's wrong curly?" I joked as I sat up on the counter. He walked over to me and pressed his forehead against mine.

"You know what's wrong." he whispered in my ear as he started to kiss my neck.

"Not while your friends are here haz, later okay?" I said while I started to pull away.

"Fine. I can't wait for our first official date, besides that time we went to McDonald's back in L.A and had a romantic dinner." He winked. I laughed.

"Yeah, how romantic that was, the only romantic thing that happened was when I had to save you from the weird girl wanting your number." I joked.

"Well things have changed since then, and I thought you caught on to that quite nicely." I laughed at him as I walked out through the kitchen door to see Louis, Zayn, Liam, Niall, Meghan and Danielle all sprawled across the couch with a spot saved for me and Harry on the edge. Louis ran over to me as soon as he saw me with two DVDs in his hand.

"IT'S MOVIE TIME!" He shouted at me.

"At two in the afternoon?" I asked.

"YEAH NEW BFF!" he shouted again. " _The Notebook_ or _Taken_?" He asked, revealing the two movies.

"_Taken_ " I said. It was one of my favourites. I remember watching it with my friends back in Canada at least 40 times.

"Good choice." He said, then he skipped back to the large screen tv to put the DVD in. Me and Harry walked over to the empty spot and he put his arm around me and I leaned on his shoulder.

*After the movie*

When the movie finished, everyone slowly left so me and Harry could get ready. Meghan stayed to help me get ready and Niall stayed to help Harry get ready. I decided to wear a cute floral dress with pink pumps and with Meghan's help with curling my hair, I was ready about ten minutes before Harry, so I checked to see if Portia got up for work yet.

*One New Message*  
  
I guess she have woke up, I thought to myself. I clicked on it.

_**From: "Portia x" ( iMessage recieved at 5:02pm)**__  
Omf you're gonna call me after your date and tell me every single sexy detail. Actually, you're gonna Skype me, I miss you're lovely face, I'll even invite Brad, unless he's pissing me off again... Then I won't... X_

I laughed and texted her back.

_**To: "Portia x" (iMessage sent at 5:04pm)**__  
Yeah I'm gonna tell you and Brad every detail of my sex life, how about no ;) I'm just gonna say it was amazinggg... How'd you know I was going on a date? Hahah I miss your sexy face too.. ;) I swear one day you and Brad will get married... X_

I put my phone away after I sent the message and saw that Harry just finished getting ready. He looked good, as usual.

"I'm gonna go back now, me and Zayn got something planned too, have fun tonight babe!" Meghan said to me then left.

"Man, if you don't mind, I'm gonna chill out here for a bit, May have been getting on my nerves lately." Niall said.

"Yeah sure, just be gone before we come back." Harry said pushing him towards the couch.

"Yeah trust me, I will. I've seen enough this morning." Niall said flopping on the couch with his bag of chips. Harry laughed as he wrapped his arm around me and we headed towards the door.

"I'll text you before we leave. And don't eat out the whole fridge." He winked at Niall.

"Yeah, thanks again man!" Niall shouted at Harry. Me and Harry walked out to the elevator where we seen two teenage girls. Harry immediately turned away so his face was unnoticeable and put up his hood.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing, old girlfriend." he whispered to me. I laughed, then he grinned.

"Tonight is going to be amazing, I have a dinner reservation, then we are going to a surprise place." He said as he pushed a piece of my bang out of my face. The elevator came to a stop and we got out quickly.

"You know how much I hate surprises." I joked with him.

"Yeah, well I don't care, you're going, and you're going to enjoy it." He said as he called over a cab.

"I'm confused, we have a limo to go to a bar, then a cab to go out for a fancy dinner?" I asked jokingly.

"Hey, I gave the dude a night off, and I thought you'd like to experience the wonders of London cabs." Harry then told the cab driver the directions and we got there very quickly. Harry paid the man, then got out and opened the door for me.

"Why thank you young gentleman." I said in my best British accent while getting out. "Is this the fine place you're taking me? Oh golly this is too much." I said, still using a fake accent.

"Yeah its great eh? I gotta sag my pants a little but more though eh?" Harry said in what he thought was a Canadian accent. I burst out laughing. He put his hands around my waist.

"Get away from me, you animal! And pull up your pants you little shit!" I exclaimed, still in my horrible British accent.

"Sorry dude, but I feel so free" He said while waving his arms in the air.

"I'm not going out with you anymore if you keep acting like this, you bloody fool!" Harry burst out laughing.

"Bloody fool and little shit? Where did you get that from, Cornation Street?" Harry said sill laughing.

"Actually, I got it from Alan Carr Chatty Man!" I said in my normal accent while winking at him.

"I should of known. C'mon, we should probably go in before we're late for our reservation." I nodded. He grabbed my hand and led the way in.

"Reservation for, uh, Styles ." Harry said to the waiter.

"Okay Mr. Styles, right this way. You asked for the upper level private table, correct?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Harry said as the waiter directed us towards the stairs.

"Just up these stairs, enjoy your meal." He said. Harry thanked him and he swung his arm around me as we went up the stairs.

"It's so nice here!" I said.

"Yeah, only the best for the best." Harry said, then kissed my cheek. I turned over to face him and I pressed my lips against his.

"How sweet." I said to him after I pulled away. He smiled and we continued to walk up the stairs. When we got to the top, I was shocked. Right in the middle of a huge room, there was a table with candles in a circle surrounding the table, and a big candle on the side of the table.

"You like it?" Harry said while wrapping his arm around me. Then I noticed the view, I could see most of London, it was beautiful.

"Yes, thank you so much, it's perfect." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me while I pressed my lips against his again. He wrapped his arms around me while pushing me closer to him, closing every space between us. My stomach started to grumble, so I started to pull away.

"I'm getting hungry, let's continue this later." I said while smiling. We sat down and started eating. We finished quite quickly, Harry turned on some music from his phone and asked me to dance. We were slow dancing for a couple minutes till my curiosity got the best of me.

"So what were we doing after?" I asked.

"You'll have to wait till we get back to the hotel for that." He winked. I laughed and layed my head on his shoulder.

"Gabby," Harry said.

"Mhmm?"

"I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I think I'm really starting to like you."

"Me too, I mean I'm staring to really like you." He pulled back a bit and smiled at me. I smiled back. He leaned down and kissed me. I tangled one of my hands in his curly hair while the other one curled around the back of his neck.

"Do you want to go home now?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Hmm, simple, but effective." he laughed as we walked back downstairs to leave. Harry paid the man and we waited outside for a cab. We got in the cab and Harry got out his phone, probably to text Niall. The cab stopped, Harry paid, and we got out and into the hotel to the elevator. There was no one in with us so I grabbed Harry's tie and pulled him closer to me. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. The elevator stopped and we walked out and to our room, it was kind of trashed by Niall, but we didn't care, we went straight to the bedroom and as soon as we got there Harry pushed me down on the bed as he got on top of me. He sucked on my collarbone, making me slightly moan and leaving a love bite. I tangled my hands in his hair as he moved back up to kiss me. I felt his hands move down my back as he undid my dress. I took of his jacket and started to undo his shirt. As I pulled his shirt off, his hands rummaged around my back again till he finally undid my bra. As I stood up I grabbed his tie and pulled him up then kissed his jawline while my hands fumbled at his trousers, trying to undo the buttons. When I got the buttons undone, he kicked off his trousers, and I took his boxers off while crouching down. My tongue circled the tip of his cock and he moaned. I kept teasing him until he got frustrated and got a condom out and on him quickly. I took took his tie off him and on me. He than dragged me by his tie back to the bed, where he quickly started thrusting into me. Unprepared, I moaned his name loudly, then the neighbour banged on the wall and told us to shut up, which made us laugh only making me more noise, which made our neighbour even madder. After a while, we flopped on the bed curled up next to each other, and quickly fell asleep.

*The next morning* 

I woke up to see Harry staring at me.

"Was I talking in my sleep again?" I asked while I groaned, sitting up.

"No, you just look beautiful when you sleep." Harry said smiling.

"How sweet." I winked, then kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and took over the kiss, until we were interrupted from Louis barging in our room. Harry jumped.

"Fuck, Louis do you knock?" Harry said, obviously frightened.

"Sorry man, but Simon wants us immediately!" He exclaimed. I laughed.

"You make this Simon person sound so overpowering of you guys, he must be Simon Cowell!" I joked.

"Uh, no no no, Simon Flannigan, friend of ours." Louis said quickly.

"Whatever, hurry back haz." I kissed him on the cheek as he got out and rushed to get ready. Then he and Louis quickly left. I was suddenly bored. I got out the laptop from the bedside table and logged into my twitter. I scrolled through my news feed, as I seen a London news site had an article posted about how a member of a band One Direction named Liam got sick and had to stay back from a concert. It reminded me how Harry told me one night all the guys were supposed to go out for "boys night" but Liam was sick so he had to stay home. I was about to scroll on past it but my curiosity got the best of me and I clicked the link.

The headline said: _"Liam Payne missed out on a concert, boo :("_ Okay this was one hell of a coincidence. I scrolled down more, obviously still extremely curious.

_"The famous band One Direction (pictured below) is usually the five lads (Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne and Harry Styles)"_  
I read until there and I stopped. This was deffently not a coincidence. I looked down at the picture they had just to make sure there was nothing wrong with my sigh or head. Nope, it was them. I looked at my phone on the bed next to me and thought about it. This explains all the weird looks, screaming girls, demands for twitter follows or tweets. Then I thought even more, how come no one told me? I thought Harry "really liked" me? I thought me Meghan were "new best friends"? I suddenly felt sick, all this time, the were hiding this huge secret from me, and my "friends" and the guy I thought I was starting to love decided not to tell me anything. I had to find out from a stupid gossip magazines' twitter. I just left the laptop there, got dressed very quickly and grabbed my phone and my purse and ran out holding back my tears. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I wasn't going back there until I had one hell of a good explanation.

A.N: Okay this bloody chapter took like 9 bloody hours to write so you better like it... Heheh jk, but it did take 9 hours... But I don't care, because I don't have a social life now anyways... Ah, just a side note, I didn't mean to offend anyone with the Canadian/Britain jokes I made so I apologise if I offended anyone, I'm Irish/Canadian so it's not like I wanna offend myself lol.. anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter with the dramatic ending and I should have another chapter up soon, depends in if I get any reviews ;)  
Xx


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people from One Direction, I only own the characters no one has ever heard of, so don't sue me, I am only writing this for my own (maybe others) enjoyment. Also, none of this have ever happened, or may never happen. X**_

I ran straight out of the hotel, getting a few strange looks from people on the street as a ran to the nearby _Starbucks_. Coffee usually calms me down a bit so I went to the cashier and ordered some, then sat down at a table in the corner. I pulled my phone out of my bag while I sipped on my coffee. I had a message from Harry. I checked it just to see of he noticed what I found out, and if he didn't, I was going to tell him.

_"From: "Harry xx" (iMessage received at 10:24am)_

_Hey babe, how do you feel about going out for dinner today at McDonald's?:) I need to make it up to you for ditching you this morning! Xx_

I half-slammed my phone on the table as I slouched into my chair. I was so pissed off I felt like calling him just to say "Fuck you.". When I finally cooled down a bit, I texted him back.

_To: "Harry xx" (iMessage sent at 10:26am)_

_How do I feel about it? Idk, maybe I should ask my boyfriend from "One Direction" if he'd allow me to go. _

I layed my phone on the table with the screen still turned on. Harry read the message as soon as I sent it. I then quickly got call from him. I reluctantly answered.

"Gabby?" he said nervously.

"What do you want." I snapped, sounding as pissed off as I could.

"Gabby we need to talk right now, face to face, I want to tell you the full story to your face, not over text message o the phone, I don't want you stay mad at me, I lo-" I cut him off.

"Don't you dare say it, if you actually loved me, you wouldn't hide this from me, guess how I found out! No guesses? From a goddamn gossip website. And I don't wanna hear you stupid sob story, I'm asking Mr. Devereaux if I can move to a different hotel tonight. Have a nice time with Simon Flannigan and the lads." I snapped at him the hung up. Tears started to fall down my face, I shoved my phone in my bag then grabbed my coffee and left. I was getting strange looks from the people next to me. I put the hood of my jacket up and put my earphones in on blast so I could block everything out. My phone kept ringing, innturupting the music, so I frustratedly pulled it out of my bag and seen who was calling. It was Niall. I decided to answer it, even though I knew it was going to be a bunch of crap about Harry.

"Hello?" I said.

"Gabby, what happened? I just seen you walking down the street crying!" he said frantically.

"So you're not with Harry?"

"No, I'm just after leaving. I'm guessing Harry didn't tell you about us two nights ago like he said he would."

"Yeah, I found out from some gossip site. So you didn't know he didn't tell me?"

"No, I just guessed, if I knew he didn't tell you, I would of, I hope you're not mad at me and the rest of the lads! I'm sorry if yo-" I cut him off.

"No, I'm not mad at you, thanks for asking though." I smiled.

"Do you want me to go back and pick you up?" he asked.

"If you don't mind, sure. Thank you."

"Okay I'll be there as quick as I can, stay where you are babe." He said then hung up. I was a bit calmed down after talking to Niall. I looked down at my phone and saw that I had 6 unread messages and 7 missed calls from Harry. I put my phone back in my bag without checking the messages and waited for Niall. He came quicker than I thought he would. He pulled the car over and I got in.

"Hey, how are you?" Niall asked as soon as I got in.

"I'm better, thanks." I smiled at him. "I'm wondering if I should answer Harry or not, I'm kinda pissed off at him."

"You should answer him just so he knows you're not out doing something stupid, no matter how horrible what he did was, he does care about you a lot" Niall said. Even if I hated to admit it, he was right. I took my phone out of my bag and checked the messages.

_From: "Harry xx" (iMessage received at 10:31am)_

Gabby, please answer me, I made such a huge mistake and I need to talk to you!

_From: "Harry xx" (iMessage received at 10:34am)_

Gabby, come on, can you at least let me explain!

From: "Harry xx" (iMessage received at 10:38am)

I feel like an absolute dick, please call me and at least tell me you're okay!

From: "Harry xx" (iMessage received at 10:40am)

I'm so sorry for hurting you, you have no idea how horrible I feel, just let me explain!

From: "Harry xx" (iMessage received at 10:44am)

I know you don't wanna hear this, but I'm worried about you, I know you're probably just ignoring me because I'm an asshole, but just text me and tell me you're okay, I love you x

From: "Harry xx" (iMessage received at 10:51am)

I just seen you in the car with Niall, so at least I know you're okay. If you wanna talk, I'm not forcing you to, but if you wanna hear me out, meet me at the park across from our hotel at 1:00pm, I want to make this right, I will wait there all night if I have to.  
  
I sighed.

"He knows I'm okay, he seen me get in your car" I said to Niall.

"Okay, do you want to go grab something to eat first? I'm kinda hungry." Niall asked.

"Yeah sure, I think I want another coffee so go somewhere that sells coffee." I laughed.

"Sure babe." he said as he pulled in to a Starbucks. He got out and opened the door for me. I got out and followed him in.

"What do you want Gab?" Niall asked.

"Just a coffee please." I said. "I'm gonna go over there and save us a table okay?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be over in a minute, just think I should get some numbers first yanno?" He said pointing towards the girl at the counter. I laughed.

"Yes Niall, go ahead." I winked at him, then walked over to a table in the corner. Now that I knew that Niall was extremely famous in London, we had to stay low-key so we don't cause any drama, I thought to myself. As soon as I sat down Niall came with the stuff and put his hood up.

"No luck?" I asked him.

"No, she's a fan, she kinda freaked out." He laughed.

"It's so weird thinking you guys are so famous here, you're so normal, I think!"

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment." He said as he laughed.

"You know what I mean. And if you guys are so rich, how come Harry was in Los Angeles working?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know actually. I think it was to try to find a girl, he was having trouble finding someone cause everyone he talked to only liked him cause of his fame. You're the only one that talked normally to him for a while, well except for his parents and relatives. I'm guessing that's why he didn't tell you." Niall explained. I started to understand everything, maybe I should of heard him out first before freaking out at him.

"That actually makes sense, I feel bad now for freaking out." I said to Niall. I took a long sip from my coffee.

"No, don't feel bad, he should of told you last night like he said he would've." He said with his mouth full. I laughed as I reached across the table and took a handful of his chips and he scowled at me.

"Do you guys have an album out?" I asked. I was curious to know what they actually sounded like.

"Yeah, I have it here on my phone if you'd like to listen to some songs!"

"Yeah sure, pass it over!" I said to him as he got his phone out of his pocket and handed it to me. I put my earphones in and pressed play. The song that was on was the one that was playing one time that I was I the elevator with Harry, but I had to admit, they were really good. As Niall got up to get more food in the extremely long lineup, he got a message from Harry. I decided to look at it, even though I felt as if I was invading Niall's privacy, I was curious.

_From: "Curly" (Received at 11:49am)_

Idk man, I really messed up, I should of listened to you and told her about it. I'm hoping she will come today, even though im sure she won't. I deserve it though, im such an asshole...

I exited out of the messages, turned off the music and layed the phone across the table as I seen Niall pay for his food. I thought about the message, maybe I should show up at the park, I don't want to fight with him forever, I have to work with him for at least another month so we should at least get along. And plus, no matter how much of an asshole he is, I still do really like him. Niall interupted my thinking by throwing a bag of chips at me.

"You looked hungry." he said as he sat down, getting ready to stuff his face again.

"Okay, you've gave me such amazing advice today, so to tell me the May situation and I'm gonna give you advice." I said to him while I opened the bag. He put his finger up signalling me to wait a second as he swallowed his food. He brushed his hair out of his face and coughed then began speaking.

"Well the whole thing is pretty simple, I don't feel the same about her but I think she still likes me, that's why she never leaves my side and she's always nagging, I got atleast 20 messages from her since I picked you up from her asking me where I am. She's like worse than my mom. But I don't know what to do, she's best friends with Meghan and if I break up with her I'll see her at like every social gathering Meg has and it'll be kinda awkward." Niall explained.

"Oh, that's hard, I think you two should just take a break, it sounds like you both need it." I said, the best advice I could think of at the moment. He smiled at me.

"Y'know, you're probably right, thanks."

"I'm probably right? I'm always right." I winked at him. He laughed. "So how did you guys get started? Y'know, getting famous." I asked.

"We went on the X Factor as solo artists and Simon Cowell decided to put us as a group!" Niall explained while smiling.

"Did you guys do any tours yet?"

"Yeah a couple, and when our album releases in Canada and the US, we are going there to promote it and do a North America tour!"

"So that's why I haven't heard of you guys, your album hasn't released at home yet!"

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"Eastern Canada, you?"

"Small town in Ireland." he said as he put down his empty bag of chips. He burped kinda loudly then looked around to see if anyone noticed. I laughed at him.

"What time is it?" he asked. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and turned the screen on.

"12:47" I said.

"Okay, tell me when it's one, I have to leave then if you don't mind." Niall said.

"Yeah, sure I don't mind, I think I'm gonna go see Harry at one anyways."

"You don't realise how happy he's gonna be when he see's you come to talk to him." he smiled at me.

_*20 Minutes Later*_

We hugged, then Niall dropped me off next to the park where I'm supposed to meet Harry 7 minutes ago. Niall dropped me off a couple feet away from the park because he was going to the building down the road and I wanted to walk a bit. I looked down and played with my braclets as I walked down the road. I wasn't really in a rush. As soon as I walked in the park, I seen Harry sitting on the ground with his back turned to me leaned next to a tree. I slowly walked up to him, and sat down next to him. He didn't even realise I was there until I coughed. He sat up immediately and turned so he was facing me.

"Gabby, you came." he said smiling. He seen it on my face that I had been crying earlier and he suddenly looked more serious.

"I'm not a complete ass like you make me seem like." I snapped. I noticed I was being rude, I just wanted to be okay with him again. "Sorry, for snapping at you." I apologised.

"No don't apologise, I deserve it, I'm the ass. I should of told you and I know it's a big deal but I'm going to exp-" I cut him off by wrapping my hand around his neck and pressed my lips against his. I already knew what he was going to say. He paused for a minute, obviously shocked, then took my face in his hands and passionately kissed me back. He pulled away after a minute and looked at me.

"You didn't even listen to my explanation!" he said still a bit shocked.

"I don't care, we both did wrong, I was horrible to you too, can we just put it behind us and enjoy our time here?" I asked. He pulled me onto his lap.

"Of course beautiful." he smiled at me. I smiled back and pressed my lips against his again, still smiling, and I could feel him still smiling too.

_**A.N: **__Awwhh, such a sweet ending eh? I couldn't leave this glorious couple apart for too long, it was killing me. I didn't even know what I was going to do, I thought of this ending at 4am when I couldn't sleep and I was thinking of the randomest things... Oh and there's not gonna be a new chapter for a while cause I'm getting my laptop fixed! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, a lot of stuff happens, hahah xx  
_


	11. Important note!

**Important: Okay I've been getting a lot of messages from critics united or whatever the hell it is, its pissing me off and they are apparently gonna report my story, therefor, I am going to upload the story on and upload the link as soon as I get it up just invade someone reports my story and it's removed. Oh and I will keep updating on this site until its tool off heheheh xx**


	12. New Link! X

Hello wonderful people, this is another note, ive just started puttimg the story on , the link is 6672964-i-want-one-direction-fan-fiction?d=ud I'm ginna keepupdating on this, sorry if I'm being confusing lol.. The wattpad thing is just my backup, and to anyone wondering im gonna keepupdating on this more than wattpad, and hopefully the nexchapter will be up by tonight! Thanks for putting up with my crap and keep enjoying the story! Xxx


	13. Link again ahaha

6672964-i-want-one-direction-fan-fiction

If the link isn't working, here it is, just remove put in .


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people from One Direction, I only own the characters no one has ever heard of, so don't sue me, I am only writing this for my own (maybe others) enjoyment. Also, none of this have ever happened, or may never happen. X

We were sitting in the grass for the past hour just talking about Harry's journey to being famous, and everything thats happening soon.

"If you're going to the US soon, how am I supposed to work?" I asked.

"I already called Monsieur Devereaux, he says that when I'm gone, you can either go with me and work on tour, or stay in London with a different model. I told him that you would call him with your decision." he said. It was nice that he was telling me both decisions, most guys would just say the one that was best for him. Or perhaps I scared him from lying to me anymore. Hearing those decisions, my mind was already made up.

"Well I'm obviously going to go with you, imagine all the great pics I'll be able to get going across the U.S and Canada!" I said excited. He smiled.

"And you'd get to spend more time with me." he winked.

"I forgot about that, I'm starting to second guess that decision." I joked.

"Pfft, and I was going to get you an ice cream, you can forget that now." he winked at me as he began to stand up.

"Fine, be that way, I'll remember that when your bored tonight." I winked at him then skipped off towards the park exit until he picked me up and threw me on his shoulders and shoved me in the car.

"Mcflurry or Ben&Jerry's?" he asked as he closed the car door behind him.

"Surprise me."

"Fine." He grinned at me. "So, if you don't mind me asking, how did you know what I was going to say earlier, y'know?"

"I thought about it a lot, and me and Niall talked about it, I kind of understood more of what you were doing."

"Oh so you and Niall are BFF's now?"

"Duh, he's more fun than you." I winked at him.

"Oh really? Maybe I'll leave you here when I go on tour."

"Then I'll ask Niall to take me."

"Then I'll tell Paul to kick you off."

"Me and Paul are already friends, he wouldn't do that to me."

"Okay you win." he grinned.

"That's what I thought."

*At the hotel.*

I flopped down in the couch, glad that me and Harry were okay. Harry came over to me, picked my legs up and sat down where my feet were then put my feet on his lap. Harry pulled out his phone and grinned.

"What?" I asked, curious of what was so funny.

"Niall went out to dinner with May to tell her that he's breaking up with her, and he didn't tell her till he dropped her off at her parents house instead of his apartment. He said she got feisty with him, that's what I'm laughing about." He said foolishly grinning.

"Oh you are such a kind person, laughing at your friend while he is in a bad situation, tsk tsk tsk." I joked.

"You got to admit, it's pretty funny."

"Yeah it is." I said grinning. I sat up and walked out to my room to change, I was still in my pyjama top and dirty clothes. When I was finished, I saw that Harry was layed down, almost asleep. I layed down on top of him and put my hand on his chest as I used my other hand to grab the remote behind him. I turned the tv on, Keeping Up With The Kardasian's was on. I decided to keep it on, I liked watching that for something to laugh at. I laughed loudly and it awoken Harry.

"What a beautiful sight to wake up to, even if you did disrupt me from my nap." he smiled at me as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Sush, can't you tell I'm watching something very important!" I winked at him, then layed my head on his chest. He laughed then started playing with my hair with his other hand.

"I'm so happy that you can come on tour with us, Danielle, Meghan and Eleanor can never come with Liam, Zayn and Louis. They are miserable without eachother, they tell me I don't know how lucky I am that I don't have to leave you for a couple months like they have to do." Harry said.

"That's how come most couples don't stay together once they are famous." I sighed.

"Don't think like that, we will get through it, don't worry. Think of Dani and Liam, they have been together for so long, that will be me and you someday." He smiled as he kissed forehead.

"Hopefully! Are you gonna take me out in public or are you going to keep our relationship quiet?"

"Whatever you want babe. But when we go on tour people are going to start suspecting things do probably sooner is better than later."

"Yeah, how about now!

"How are we going to do anything now?"

"Post a picture of us! A cute one though!" I smiled. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and went on his twitter app. He went on the camera option and right before he took the picture I kissed his cheek. It turned out really cute. He tweeted along with the picture-

" Harry_Styles: Everyone meet Gabby, I love her so hopefully you guys will too .xx

He threw his phone on the other couch and sat up.

"There, now everyone will know about us. I must warn you, you might get a lot of hate from the jealous fans, but I will always be there to stand up for you. Also Meg, Dani and El will probably give you some advice." He flicked his hair. I held his face with both of my hands and kissed him. I didn't care about what other people say, all I care is that me and Harry are together, andhopefully we will stay that way.

A.N: soorrryyy for the late upload! :( I hope the link for the new site is workin foeveryone, I got up to chapter three posted and I will do the rest later. I was thinking, maybe I can start doing the storywith bits of Harry's P.O.V in it! Tell me if you'd like that! Xx


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

*3 Weeks Later*

*Harry's P.O.V*

We've been on tour for a couple of weeks, everything was going great, except I don't get to see Gabby as much so I decided, well Liam gave me the idea, to take her out to a movie tonight. We are both free so it worked out good. The only thing was that we are getting quite popular in America, so we will probably be attacked by fans. The good thing though was that ever since I put our relationship out in the public, she haven't been getting much hate, which was surprising comparing to the hate the other boys' girls got. I guess the fans are happy I got someone my own age. I was the only one in the tour bus, Liam, Louis and Niall were off seeing a movie and Gabby and Zayn were shopping, trying to find a present for Meghan's birthday next month. I was suddenly bored so I grabbed my phone from the table next to me and went on twitter and tweeted.

" Harry_Styles: sitting here by myself, not even Paul is here to entertain me, maybe I'll do a twitcam? X

After I sent the tweet I had tons of people telling me to do the twitcam so I lazily got up to search for the laptop. I grabbed it from my bed and threw on the couch, but of course, it bounced off and onto the floor. I cursed as I walked over to pick it up. And conveniently enough, as soon as I picked it up, my little toe magically clunked itself off of the table.

"Ow, damn it that hurts." I exclaimed. Then I heard someone come in but I ignored it cause I was in too much pain. Then I heard laughter. Probably Louis, you'd think that he'd come help me not just stand there like a fool watching me.

"If I didn't witness what happened I'd think you were after getting stabbed." I heard a familiar voice behind me say as the unknown person wrapped their arms around my waist. I turned around to see Gabby.

"Hm, I see my charm has finally made your foot feel better." She winked at me as she flopped down on the couch and opened my computer.

"What are you doing home so early?" I asked.

"Zayn isn't as slow as you." She joked. Then she took it a dirty way and burst out laughing.

"I guess I'll have to step up my game." I winked at her as I went into the room. I put one of Gabby's bras on over my jumper and one of her lacy pair of underwear on over my jeans. Then I put one of her pink pairs of sunglasses on and checked myself in the mirror and burst out laughing.

"This is sure to turn her on" I said between laughter. "Why am I so strange today?" I groaned. Then I jumped out of the room section of the bus and revealed myself to Gabby, who burst out laughing, and then she pointed to the screen, when I realised I also revealed myself to 12 thousand fans on twitcam. I facepalmed, now this is going to be in all of the magazines. I grumbled my way back over to the room. I heard Gabby say goodbye to the fans then walk towards the room.

"What the hell were you doing dressing up like that?" She said still laughing at me.

"I was trying to be like you." I joked as I wrapped my arms around her grinning.

"How rude! If that's what you think of me, that's how I'm gonna think of you later tonight." she winked at me as she tried to get out of my grip.

"Ah, I was only joking babe, I was trying to make you smile." I said while grinning cheekily. She looked at me and raised her eyebrow then starte laughing.

"And I thought Zayn was corny." she said as she walked over to her bed and picked up we phone. She must of read a message, and she must of liked it cause she started grinning. Curious, I walked over behind her to read what it said, but he put the phone in her back pocket before I got there. She turned around and wrapped on of her arms around me and the other one she put in my chest.

"My mom says that when we get to Canada, she wants to meet you." she smiled.

"Great, I can't wait to meet your family!" I smiled at her. She moved her arm from around my back, to behind my neck then she pulled me down to her level and kissed me. I moved my hands and put them in the back pocket of her jeans. Just as things started heating up, Niall, Louis and Paul barged into the room.

"Get a room you two!" Louis said then pushed us apart so he could get to his bed. Niall laughed as usual, as he jumped onto his bed.

"Gabby, are you going to come lay down with me?" Louis said while wriggling his eyebrows cheekily.

"Well of course, how can I refuse from such a seductive man." She laughed as she skipped over to Louis' bed and lay down next to him.

"Do you want to have a snogging session?" he asked.

"I was waiting forever for you to ask." Gabby winked at him. They put their arms over their heads so it looked like they were actually snogging. Niall looked like he was going to piss himself laughing and I just shook my head and went over to my bed.

"Are you jealous Haz?" Louis said pulling away from Gabby.

"Yes, actually I am." I admitted while laughing at myself.

"It's okay man, she snogs me too." Niall said between laughing.

"You wish!" I heard gabby say from underneath Louis.

"Niall man, go get some fresh air before you die of laughter." I said to him, the poor lad was crying from laughing so hard.

"And miss out on this, yeah right! This is something to get Louis in trouble for later." he winked. Louis hmphed as he walked to the bathroom. Then Niall farted very loudly, which mad himself and Gabby roar with laughter.

"Lou, turn on the bloody fan, you're gonna poison us!" Niall shouted at him between laughter. Then I started laughing just looking at Gabby and Niall laughing. Louis stormed out of the bathroom.

"How disgusting, we've gotta lady here, control yourself!" Niall said, and started crying from laughter.

"Don't laugh at this Gabby, I thought you were with me, not this Irish fool!" Louis said, but then cracked up laughing.

"Did you guys hear of what Harry did earlier?" Gabby managed to say between laughing.

"All I know is Harry Likes Lacy Thongs was trending not that long ago, me and Lou here thought you were after doing something foolish on twitcam." Niall said still laughing.

"He did! The fool didn't know I was on twitcam, and he came out of the room wearing my underwear and bra, in front of 12 thousand fans!" Gabby burst out laughing again. Louis gave her the "Are You Serious?" look and she nodded, then he looked at me and I nodded, so he burst out laughing.

"Harry, we all know you're desperate to get in Gabby's pants, but was that necessary?" he said and winked at Gabby.

"Oh shut up." I joked with him.

"My sides are starting to hurt from laughing so much!" Gabby exclaimed.

"Same here! Let's go get McDonald's to help cope with the pain!" Niall said excitedly. Gabby raised her eyebrow.

"Fine, of McDonalds is involved I'm in!" she said as her an Niall skipped happily off to get some food, leaving me and Louis still laughing. I leant to the side and farted.

"Louis, you're bloody disgusting!" I exclaimed and burst out laughing.

"Oh how mature." he said, but still laughed.

*Niall's P.O.V*

Me and Gabby had to sneak away from Paul, then we got into Liam's car. Liam was the only one allowed to have a car because he was the only "responsible" one. Thank god I had an extra key, I was absolutely starving.

"That was hilarious." I said.

"I know right! But you shoulda seen Harry's face when he realised he was on twitcam, freaking hilarious." Gabby said while laughing.

"I'd say! It was funny enough when he sent a text meant to go to Caroline, when they were going out, to his mum, his face was unforgettable, and he was grounded for two weeks!" I said laughing.

"Oh my god I did that once, except not to my mom, I accidentally sent it to my dad, it was not good! Thank god I was in New York at the time so I didn't have to deal with him."

"Goddamn phones, my blackberry sends messages to the wrong number all the time, I once asked a girl if she wanted to come over, and it accidentally sent to May!" I said. Gabby burst out laughing.

"Classic." she winked at me. I pulled into the McDonald's drive-thu. I already knew what Gabby's regular order was since we've been to so many McDonald's the past two weeks.

"Y'know, you're like the big brother I never had, I feel like I can really trust you even though we've only been friends for like a month!" Gabby said.

"Yeah I know how you feel lil sis." I said as I wrapped my arm around her an messed up her hair.

"Are you going to drive forwards or are you going to let someone steal our food?" Gabby asked. Whoops, I thought as I pulled forwards.

"Is someone crooked because they're hungry?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh shaddup." she joked. "About time! Let's go to the park to eat!" she said. The park was just across the road.

"Alrighty!" I noticed the park was almost empty, so it shouldn't cause any commotion going over there. I had to make extra sure we don't get cause any drama because me and Zayn got in trouble with Paul last week. I pulled up in the parking lot that seemed the easiest to get to in case we needed to escape quickly. Gabby grabbed the food as soon as I put the truck in park and dashed over to the park and sat in the grass. I ran after her and sat down across from her and we started eating. There was kinda a contest between me and Gabby everytime we ate together because we are both fast eaters, so we compete to see who finishes first. Gabby slurped down the last bit of her drink and slammed her cup down.

"Ha ha, I finished first!" she said triumphantly, then belched loudly from all the soda she just drank. I laughed at her.

"You're retarded." I said shaking my head, laughing. She just smiled at me as she grabbed a few of my chips.

"Now who do you think you are!" I exclaimed. She laughed at me.

"Oh suck it up, it's just a fry" She said.

"I won't forget this."

*Gabby's P.O.V*

Me and Niall have been chilling out for a while, just chatting. It seems like I've spent more time with Niall than I have with Harry since we've been in america. Thinking about Harry reminded me that we have a date soon.

"Shit, Niall we need to go back now, Harry is taking me out soon and I need to get ready!" I exclaimed as I jumped up and took our trash to the nearby bin.

"Oh yeah, Harry told me he was taking you out tonight!" He said as he jumped into the truck. I was already in so I took my phone out to see if Harry messaged me. There was none from Harry, but there was one there from Danielle. Me and her have become close seeing how we were the only two girls on a tour bus with five boys. I clicked on it.

Fr: "Danielle :)" (Message received at 6:43pm)

Hey babe, you wanna go out tomorrow, maybe watch a film and do some shopping? :D The boys got rehearsals and I'm off, maybe we can even get Meg something for her birthday when we see her next week! I know you're going on a date so text me tomorrow morning! Xx

I answered her saying I'd go, then I put my phone back in my pocket. We're back to where the tour bus is, and as soon as we got out of the truck, we seen a not-so-happy Paul waiting outside for us.

"Uh, hey Paul, wassup?" Niall said fake-grinning.

"I'm going to let this one slide, but if management finds out, I was out looking after Liam and Zayn." he said and walked over to where some fans were wandering around, taking some pictures with the bus it seemed. I walked in after Niall and went to get ready. I was rather quick getting ready, something that doesn't happen quite often. I walked out of the bathroom to se Harry waiting for me.

"After you, m'lady." He said in a weird accent. I smiled, kissed his cheek then walked outside to where our limo was waiting to bring us to the theatre.

"Remember the first time we were in a limo alone." I winked at him.

"Save those memories for tonight, I got a hotel booked for tonight so we don't have to be with those fools in the bus." He said as he wrapped his arm around my back and started kissing me.

"Mmm, cheeky. Now wait till after the movie, then we can start. We don't want the paps seeing you getting frisky in a movie theatre." I winked at him.

"Too bad." he jokingly sighed.

A.N; ooookkkaay, like I say every time, I'm sorry for the wait, but this time I have an excuse, I broke my thumb on Monday so I was having trouble typing :( (hence the horrible spelling). And the last chapter sucked because I was on vacation not thinking clearly, and I had writers block so yeah :( and I would've had this up Saturday but my boyfriend dragged me to his cabin in the land of no wifi -.- oh anndd this is the last chapter I'm posting on fanfiction, I'm going to keep posting every other chapter on wattpad. Sorry for any inconvenience :( x


End file.
